Cheerio KurtTutor Blaine
by KLAINELOVER123
Summary: What would have happened if Blaine was at WMHS since the very beginning, and Kurt was the popular Cheerio? well read this and find out! Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

"Santana you know if we combine all the gay boys I've kissed and all the straight guys you've kissed we have probably made out with every guy in this school?" Kurt stated but at the same time asked his best friend with the boob job and one of the most popular people in the school, well besides him. Santana was counting on her fingers "wow your right lady face!" That's when they both saw him walking with his friend Micah "but one" Santana whispered, as Blaine Anderson walked by them both. They both were staring at him, "you know it's rude to stare" Micah hissed at the pair. "You know it's rude to be ugly, I bet you could make homeless people give you their box in fear that you are a monster that's gunna steal it" Santana remarked hi-fiveing Kurt laughing. Blaine was staring at Kurt shyly the whole time. Then he looked down "Micah come on they are not worth it." Blaine was trying to pull his friend away when Santana yelled "yeah fuck off you ugly piece of shit!" Kurt laughed at this insult knowing it wasn't for Blaine. When Blaine and Micah walked away finally, again Santana screamed down the hall "Fuck off you little gay couple!" This Kurt didn't laugh at, he knew that his friend wasn't homophobic but the comment didn't help her. Santana turned to Kurt laughing hoping Kurt would be laughing to, but he wasn't. "Not a very nice gay comment San." Santana didn't care "oh who gives, we all know they are dating." Kurt reached his tipping point "Listen Santana they aren't dating they are both single losers ok?" Santana was getting scared "calm yourself dude" they heard Puck say from behind them. "Fuck off Puckerman" Kurt yelled at his mohawked friend as they walked into cheerio practice. "Hey porcelain get your ass over here" Kurt heard Sue Sylvester, the cheerios coach summon him. "That's my que, bye San, bye Britt" Brittany had walked up and started talking to Santana. "Hey coach Sylvester, whats up" Kurt was wondering what song he would have to sing today. "Lately I've had this strange fetish for Justin Timberlake" she handed him a sheet of music with the song "Sexy Back" by of course Justin Timberlake "yo are going to sing that ok? Do know this song?" Kurt of course knew it, Kurt was the one bringing sexy to this school. "Of course I know it" Sue looked happy for once. "That's the attitude I'm looking for!" Kurt spun on the ball of his feet and then began to practice with his, yes he calls them his because without him they would just be dancers not an actual group, Cheerios.

"Blaine, I really hate Kurt and Santana, and all those freakin' stuck up popular kids!" Micah said but shushed his voice when he remembered Blaine really liked Kurt. "Sorry Blaine, I just ugh, the way treat us, my god I hate it as much as I hate them" Blaine was silent the whole time. "Kurt's... different I can tell" Blaine said feeling stupid because he knew what Micah was going to say. "If you do wind up dating Kurt he is just gunna break your heart" see Blaine knew he as going to say that, and maybe he's right about Kurt but there is only one way to find out. "Come on Micah I know he's broken hearts before" they stared to head to the Gym, they had a Cheerio performance to watch, the whole school did, Blaine of course only watched the lead singer the whole time he didn't care about the stunts. "But I believe when he finds the right guy he won't hurt him" Blaine didn't say this but he thought he was going to be that right guy. They walked into the Gym which was packed and had paper being thrown across the room. WMHS just crazy. Then Blaine saw Kurt, staring right at Blaine. "Hey, Micah without making it obvious is Kurt staring at me?" But of course Micah made it so obvious Kurt made a disgusted face and turned away. "Great, you damn idiot I said don't make it obvious"

"Really your're staring at Anderson, he just screams 'I'm a virgin, I'm a virgin' and he will never let you in his pants" Santana said in a high-pitched voice laughing with Quinn and Brittany, "shut it Santana!" Kurt snapped and walked away, Santana really got on his nerves. Okay maybe Blaine was a virgin doesn't mean anything though right? "I must be going crazy, me dating someone who won't even let me have sex with him is like a virgin dating Puckerman" wait that is exactly what's going on, damnit "maybe I'll ask him to come over and tutor me or something, in like math I suck at math." Then the music started and Kurt knew to get in his beginning position.

"I'm bringing sexy back

Them other boys don't know how to act

I think you're special, what's behind your back?

So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.

Kurt did a hip roll that made all the girls in the crowd scream

Dirty babe

You see the shackles

Baby I'm your slave

I'll let you whip me if I misbehave

It's just that no one makes me feel this way

Blaine's eyes landed on Kurt as he practically got raped but Santana and Brittany

Come here girl

Go ahead, be gone with it

Come to the back

Go ahead, be gone with it

VIP

Go ahead, be gone with it

Drinks on me

Go ahead, be gone with it

Let me see what you're twerking with

Go ahead, be gone with it

Look at those hips

Go ahead, be gone with it

You make me smile

Go ahead, be gone with it

Go ahead child

Go ahead, be gone with it

And get your sexy on

Go ahead, be gone with it

Blaine swear's he had a boner the whole time that Kurt was singing and dancing and staring seductively right at Blaine the whole entire time. At the end of the song Kurt ended with Santana straddling his waist and hanging upside down and Brittany and Kurt facing each other so close they could be kissing. The crowd as silent for a few seconds trying to process what had happened, then they all screamed with praise and clapping their hands their hands were tomato red, Blaine's were about to fall off that's how hard he was clapping.

Later Kurt walked up to Blaine and started talking to him "Hi, Blaine right?" Blaine was flipping out and Micah knew and laughed as Blaine pushed him away "Yeah, Blaine um not to be rude but why are you talking to me? You never talk to me like ever" Blaine was thrilled but confused at the same time. "Yeah, well I need a math tutor and your pretty good in math right?" Blaine didn't want to brag but "yeah 98.75 average in math, not trying to brag but... continue" Kurt thought he was adorable. "So... come home with me after school and help me with homework?" Blaine was shocked did Kurt Hummel, the boy Blaine has only been crushing on forever, just ask him on a date? No can't be. He just needs a tutor. "Yeah sure, you ok with driving me? My car is in the shop, your dads shop actually, and Micah has been driving me to school so do you mind?" Blaine was hoping he could "of course, anything for the cutest guy in the school, it's a date." Kurt grinned and walked away. "Did he just call me cute? Oh my God he did!" Blaine was flipping out. Now he had to find Micah tell him everything that just happened, find Mr. Shue and tell him he wasn't coming to Glee club, unless Kurt still was, and wait anxiously for the end of the day and hope they got enough homework to keep Blaine at the Hummel's long enough but not to much that Kurt would cancel and just not do the homework. "He called me cute" Blaine giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Micah! Micah!" Micah heard Blaine screaming from down the hall. He didn't want to hear it though. He has warned Blaine far too many times that Kurt would hurt him, he knows from experience. He dated Kurt once and lost his virginity to him. After the sex, Kurt just left him. Micah was heartbroken.

Micah turned around, Blaine almost ran into him. "Stop chasing after me first of all" Micah almost screaming at Blaine. "Do you know how upset I am right now? I'm scared for you Blaine."

"Why are you scared for me? He likes me and I like him" Blaine said not bothering to add 'I like him a lot'

Now Micah was really pissed "He doesn't like you, Blaine!" Micah was now yelling at Blaine "He just likes sex and nothing else." Blaine and Micah headed towards Glee club. Micah, trying to keep his distance from Blaine.

Micah sat right in the front row. Blaine went to the back, sitting two seats from Kurt.

Santana whispered to Kurt "I wonder what happened?"

"I don't know how 'bout you ask him San" Kurt whisper-yelled.

"You ask you're the one in love with him" Santana said a little too loud.

"Fine I will" Kurt said walking over to Blaine.

Kurt sat right next to Blaine "Hey, Blaine what happened with you and Micah?"

"Oh um nothing, he just, you know doesn't really like that we are hanging out cause…" Blaine trailed off.

"Why would he think it's a bad idea?" Kurt asked, already knowing the answer.

"I'm sure you know, Kurt" Blaine said tilting his head towards the side.

"Hey, Micah what's your problem? Huh?" Kurt hissed at Micah

"I have a problem? I'm not the man whore Kurt" Micah argued. Everyone, especially Blaine, was wondering where was.

Santana snapped. "Listen you little fucking bitch, you don't talk to Kurt like that! Porque yo le corte, pequeño -" Santana's Spanish ranting was cut off by

"Alright Santana!" said finally walking in 10 minutes late. "Why are you yelling at Micah?" noticed Blaine was sitting with Kurt, and not with Micah. Was Blaine dropping Micah? Or was Kurt drawing him away? Whatever it was Kurt had a 'Bitch face' on and looked very protective of Blaine. What was going on in here?

"Well ya see it's-" Blaine started but was cut off by

"I don't want to hear it" said changing the subject. "Regionals are in a week and a half we need to practice!" He said enthusiastically

*AFTER GLEE*

"Blaine are you ready to go" Kurt asked Blaine, who looked like he was in his own world. Kurt snapped his fingers in the Glee clubs lead males face. "Are you okay?"

"What huh, yea... Let's go." Blaine answered still in a daze.

They got into Kurt's Black Pathfinder and drove for a little while without saying anything. Blaine broke the silence "did you seriously mean it when you said I was the cutest boy in the whole school?" Blaine was curious.

"Of course I did" Kurt said turning to look at Blaine at a red light. "You are so much hotter than Micah I don't know why you hang out with him. You could be so popular, he is bringing you down." Kurt added looking back at the road and started driving again. Blaine thought about what Kurt said. But Micah is his best friend. How could be the one dragging him down? He has known Micah for as long as he could remember. Their parents have been friends since high school, so they have known each other since they were born.

As they pulled into Kurt's driveway to reveal an average sized home. The garage was wide open but there was already a car in there. Blaine guessed it was Kurt's dads.

They got out of the car. Blaine started walking towards the front door, but Kurt didn't. "Kurt? Are you coming?" Blaine noticed Kurt was gone.

"Kurt where are you? Kurt this isn't funny." Blaine started for the back gate, when suddenly there was a hand, way too big to be Kurt's delicate, porcelain hands, Blaine swore he jumped at least 5 inches in the air.

"Blaine, right?" Burt Hummel asked from behind Blaine. When Blaine turned around he could tell Burt hadn't got home much too long ago, he still had grease on his hands and face.

"Oh god you scared me. Yeah, Blaine." Blaine said gripping Burt's hand in a handshake. "How did you know my name?"

"Kurt only talks about you every day. Oops shouldn't have said that, oh well." Burt said, seeing Kurt come up behind Blaine.

"Dad! Really, why would I talk about a loser like that? Don't lie." Kurt said obviously trying to hide that he does talk about Blaine a lot. Blaine was wondering what he says.

"Well it was nice to _finally_ meeting you, you treat my boy good you hear me?" Burt said to Blaine. Kurt's face was turning red.

"Alright let's go study Kurt." Blaine smirked

"Wipe that smirk off your face" Kurt giggled

"And what if I don't" Blaine said headed towards the front door, with Kurt this time. Their hands so close they were almost touching.

Kurt looked over at Blaine shyly "let's go into my room before my dad starts talking to us"

When they got to the top of the stairs Kurt grabbed Blaine's had and led him to his room. Blaine's heart was beating out of his chest. '_Ohmigod Kurt Hummel is holding my hand!' _Blaine was thinking the whole way down to his room.

"Hey, mind if I put some music on, Coach Sylvester wants me to have this song on repeat until I can sing it acapella?" Kurt asked not waiting for an answer.

Blaine was shocked by the song Mrs. Sylvester has chosen.

She sits alone waiting for suggestions

He's so nervous, avoiding all the questions

His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding

Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?

Kurt starts dancing around the room… a little too sexy if you ask anyone but Blaine.

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

Come on sugar let me know

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

Come on honey tell me so, tell me so baby

He's acting shy looking for an answer

Come on honey let's spend the night together

Now hold on a minute before we go much further

Give me a dime so I can phone my mother

They catch a cab to his high rise apartment

At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant

Kurt did some hip rolls and licked his lips a few times.

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

Come on honey tell me so

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

Come on sugar let me know

His heart's beating like a drum

'cause at last he's got this girl home

Relax baby, now we are all alone

Kurt did a little mini screech and at that moment Dapper Blaine went to Dirty Blaine

They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing

Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking

Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining

They got each other, neither one's complaining

He says, "I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee"

Never mind sugar, we can watch the early movie

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

Come on sugar let me know

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

Come on honey tell me so

Sugar

If you really need me just reach out and touch me

Come on sugar let me know

If you really, really, really, really need me

Just let me know

Just reach out and touch me

If you really want me

Just reach out and touch me

Come on sugar let me know

If you really need me j-j-just reach out and touch me

Come on sugar let me know

If you, if you, if you really need me

Just come on and tell me so

Just reach out and tell me so

Kurt ended face to face with Blaine. Blaine could have kissed him if he wanted.

"Wow that was…" Blaine whispered

"Sexy right, that's what I was aiming for" Kurt panted

"Yep, that was sexy alright." Blaine said moving his face a little closer to Kurt's. Then Carol walked in with a tray of snacks.

"God, Carol having a moment here." Kurt said frustrated. Blaine just sat there awkwardly with a smile on his face.

Carol put the plate onto the desk and walked out smiling.

"I hate when she does that, I'm having a moment and then she just walks in!" Kurt said oblivious to the fact that Blaine was smiling and waiting patiently.

"It's fine Kurt, your dad probably sent her in" Blaine said trying to calm Kurt down.

"Why would he send her in though?" Kurt argued

"Maybe cause he heard the lyrics to that song and he was worried about you, and plus he wanted know how the boy that you talk about every day is handling the song." Blaine teased

"Shouldn't you be tutoring me, Blaine?" Kurt protested

"Right come here and I'll show you, first tell me what you need hel…" Blaine trailed off noticing Kurt was staring at him.

"You're really hot" Kurt said to Blaine.

Before Blaine could say anything, Kurt grabbed the younger boys face and their lips collided. Blaine had no time to register what was happening. Blaine melted into the kiss. Kurt pushed Blaine back on the bed and continued to kiss Blaine. Blaine felt Kurt's tongue on his teeth. Blaine let Kurt's tongue search his mouth. Blaine moaned into the kiss. Blaine and Kurt's shirts wound up on the floor. Blaine hands were all over Kurt's chest. Kurt's body was perfect.

"Blaine someone is here to pick you up" they heard Finn yell through the door.

Their kiss broke, they were both panting like just ran a 100 mile marathon.

"Who could that be, I never told anyone to come get me?" Blaine wondered.

"If its Micah I'm gunna be pissed" Kurt said out of breath. They both retrieved their shirts and walked downstairs.

"Coop what are you doing here?" Blaine asked the boy standing in kitchen waiting for Blaine

"Came to get you little bro. With your car, it's fixed" Cooper said to Blaine. Cooper is Blaine's 18 year old brother.

"My car is fixed! Yes!" Blaine said not being able to contain himself. He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him outside.

"Blaine _that's_ your car?" Kurt was shocked. Blaine had a _new _Jeep. They were very expensive. Kurt knew how rich Blaine's family was but _damn_.

"My baby! Yep this is my car." Blaine was now jumping up and down like a 5 year old in a candy store.

"Damn how did you fuck this car up? It's brand new" Kurt questioned

But before Blaine could answer Cooper was walking up to the pair "come on we gotta go mom needs to talk you"

"Damnit okay, uh Kurt I gotta go bye." Blaine sounded scared

"Alright bye, I had a lot of fun" Kurt winked and pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Bye see you tomorrow. Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Hummel." Blaine still sounded scared.

"Thanks for the _'homework help'_" Kurt emphasized homework help for obvious reasons.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt was waiting for Blaine to come into glee club. "Where is he?" He kept asking Santana in anticipation.

"I don't know and I don't care." Santana remarked and she soon regretted the comment. Blaine walked in with a black eye and several bruises on his arms.

"_OHMYGOSH _what happened to you?" Brittany asked in her dumb blonde voice. Everyone made a circle around Blaine. Everyone but Micah, he knew what happened this happens a lot. Blaine dad must've hit him again, but he didn't say anything.

"Really just 'cause you two are in a fight doesn't mean you don't get up to see what happened" Santana barked at Micah.

"No leave him, he doesn't need to see he has seen it plenty of times" Blaine said.

Kurt was confused and wanted to know what had happened. "Blaine! Come with me" Kurt dragged Blaine out of the choir room but was suddenly stopped by someone walking into the room. It definitely wasn't ; Kurt looked up and noticed it was Holly Holiday. was on his honeymoon with Ms. Pillsbury.

"Now where are you two headed off too? Dear god-" She was cut off by Puck

"Ms. Holiday!" Puck yelled

"Alright we need to go come on Blaine" Kurt pushed through Ms. Holiday and went into the boy's bathroom with Blaine.

"Get out now!" Kurt yelled at the few boys who were in the bathroom they all fled not bothering to stare at Blaine, they knew Kurt would be pissed.

After everyone left, Kurt looked at Blaine who looked very, very upset. "What the hell happened? Did one of the football players mess with you? I can talk to them for you. I swear if it was-"

Kurt got cut off by Blaine. "No just drop it, it wasn't the football guys. I can't tell you who." Blaine sounded far away. Scared, that if he told someone who hurt him he would be hurt worse.

"Blaine you can tell me…" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "Are you okay, Blaine? Who hurt you? I'm gunna kill them" Kurt voice got louder and louder until he was almost screaming.

"No, Kurt calm down. I-I I just can't okay… I don't want to be hurt any further than I already am, you have to understand. I'll tell you, just not now okay?" Blaine sounded more scared then he did when his brother came to get him. Was he afraid of his brother? Or was it his parents? No it can't be his parents wouldn't hurt him, would they?

"Was it you parents? You seemed kinda nervous last night when your brother came to get you, out of nowhere I may add." Kurt questioned the younger boy. Kurt took a good look at the boy he was falling for. He looked at how much gel was in his hair; at his big brown puppy dog eyes, the bruise made it look he was a puppy with spots. Kurt realized he was awfully quiet and pale.

"Y-yea my dad doesn't really like that I'm uh gay… so when I told him I went to a friend's house, he didn't believe me that I went to Micah's house…" Blaine paused.

"…So I told him I went to your house and he asked why so I said homework help but I said it a little too 'sarcastically,' you could say, and he got pissed at me, and now you can guess the rest." Blaine had tears forming in his eyes; he didn't want to let Kurt see him cry. It was too late though tears silently fell down Blaine's cheeks. Kurt grabbed his face and wiped them away with his thumbs.

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, rubbing his back. Tears started falling down Blaine's face even harder now. "Shhh, calm down it will be okay. I'm here for you." Kurt said letting Blaine free from his arms, wiped his face again and kissed his cheek; Kurt couldn't tell if Blaine had blushed because of how red his cheeks already were.

"Awe isn't this touching, one homo loves another. Get out of my bathroom, you two belong next door it's called the girls bathroom. Heard of it? Got there girls love fairies. Awe what happened to you?" Dave Karofsky said in the most convincing 'I'm not gay voice' he could muster up.

"Shut the hell up, Dave. If were fairies-" Dave's hand came onto Kurt's mouth so fast it looked like he had smacked him.

"Don't say it Hummel!" Dave spit in Kurt's ear.

"Get off of him!" Blaine pushed Dave off of Kurt. "I already know that your gay and no Kurt didn't tell me. You should watch where your eyes go, shouldn't be staring at boy's asses, Dave" Blaine said sounding very protective of Kurt.

"Wh- you're crazy homo" Dave snapped back.

"No, I'm not crazy, I'm telling the truth" Blaine was starting to get pissed off.

"You better watch yourself Anderson" Dave sounded even more pissed then Blaine.

"Why, don't want your precious little secret getting out? You and your best friend are the one bullying me because I'm gay, why would you and your best friend bully yourself?" Blaine wanted to add 'You don't even bully Kurt and he is gay' but he didn't want Kurt to start being bullied.

And as Kurt read Blaine's mind "You don't even bully me and I'm gay, so you don't even have a reason to torcher Blaine."

"Or the only reason you torcher him is because you like him" Kurt added watching Dave's face turn red.

Blaine felt his black eye start to throb. Dave stormed out of the bathroom, looking very embarrassed.

"Wait, he likes me! Ew" Blaine remarked once Dave was definitely not coming back.

"Yep, he told me. Plus he didn't deny it just now, so" Kurt said as Finn walked into the bathroom.

"Dudes Ms. Holiday wants you guys back in the choir room, like now." Finn said in his awkward voice. Blaine has never met Ms. Holiday. What a great first impression, a black eye and then running out.

"Fine, let's go, Blaine." Kurt said sounding like he was going to kill someone, that someone being Dave.

"You know Dave isn't very good kisser" Kurt leaned over and whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine laughed "you _would_ know" Blaine remarked

"Yeah, not very good in the bed either." Kurt added. Blaine didn't like this comment. Now Blaine was a little pissed.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine was looking for Micah in the halls during passing, when he saw Dave talking to Micah. 'Shit' he thought 'now I have to face Dave, great' he added to his thoughts.

"Yea… You do… No way… Oh my gosh… Wait but Kurt likes him… Are you sure?" He saw Dave nod his head, he didn't hear what Dave was saying but he read Micah's lips. They were talking about Blaine, he could tell.

"Hey Micah what's up? Oh hey Dave… What were you guys talking about?" Dave looked mesmerized by Blaine.

"Oh uh… um…" Dave didn't know what to say.

"I know you were talking about me, you could at least tell me." Blaine said

Micah answered first. "How would you know, you're too busy daydreaming about Kurt." So Micah was still made that Kurt and Blaine had went to Kurt's house, and didn't listen to Micah.

"Whatever, Dave, after what just went down in that bathroom you better leave. Micah I'm really sorry I really need to talk to someone… Please?" Dave gave a look like 'why would you bring that up?' And walked away.

"What is your precious V-Card gone already… Did Kurt break your heart already; damn think that's his new record." Micah gave a smirk that Draco Malfoy would be proud of.

"No, but…" Blaine dragged Micah into an empty classroom. "But… we did have a really hot make out session. That would've led to my V-Card being stolen but Coop to pick me up… I no idea how he even knew I was there."

"Oh um… About that your Mom called me and asked where you were and I had no idea what to say so I said the truth not remembering how hard your parents were on you, I'm so sorry I didn't want to get you in trouble" Micah said super-fast, he took no breathe in between words. "Wh- How could you do that? Now I have this thing" Blaine pointed to his black eye.

"I didn't want to get you in trouble, I-I just didn't know what to say!" Micah said tears forming in his eyes. How could he have started this? Damnit now Blaine is going to be so mad at him.

"Well now Kurt has more sympathy for me... Well he likes me anyway. I'm sorry I can actually get someone to like me and not have to have sex with him!" Blaine soon regreted what he had said.

"I actually liked him you know. I wasn't just dating him cause I heard he was good under the covers! Now I know how he really is... And I knew it then too but I just didn't want to believe it." Micah was obviously upset.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry I have no idea where that came from... I was just mad that you told my parents but whatever you gotta do what you gotta do, right?" Blaine wasn't mad anymore and he could tell neither was Micah.

But Blaine had to make it up to Micah somehow. Blaine's going to do what he does best... Sing! Its time for glee club and Blaine knows exactly what to sing.

"Hey Micah I'm sorry let's just go to Glee club" Blaine said to Micah.

"Ok, I'm sorry too Blaine" Micah said as he pulled Blaine into a hug.

"Mr. Shue i have something to say" Blaine says in excitement

"Go ahead Blaine the floor is yours" Mr Shue said

"Micah you and I have known each other since birth, you are my best friend hell you are like my brother. All the good and bad times we wouldn't be able to live without each 've been in plenty of fights over boys, over other friends and over who got shot gun on the way to soccer practice... I've come to you with everything. And now i just want to say thank you for the past 16 years, you have given me a brother, and most importantly a best friend. So now I'll show you how much of a best friend you are the way Blaine Anderson does best!"

Guess this means you're sorry

You're standing at my door

Guess this means you take back

What you said before

Like how much you wanted anyone but me

Said you'd never come back

But here you are again

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life would suck without you

Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye

Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight

I know that I've got issues

But you're pretty messed up too

Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life would suck without you

Being with you is so dysfunctional

I really shouldn't miss you

But I can't let you go

Oh yeah

Lalalalala...

'Cause we belong together now, yeah yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life would suck without you

'Cause we belong together now, yeah

Forever united here somehow, yeah

You got a piece of me and honestly

My life would suck without you

The song was over and Micah was the only one sitting down . Kurt stormed out of the room and down the hallway to his locker . Blaine saw him run out of the room and quickly chased after him.

"Kurt whats wrong? Why did you storm out of the choir room like that?" Blaine said in a calm tone

"Blaine, what did I say about he is dragging you down? You will never be popular or get someone to like you if he is your friend, everyone already thinks you are his boyfriend!" Kurt yelled obviously trying to hide that he liked Blaine.

"Kurt, I thought you liked me! What about that night at your house before my brother rudely intruded,your trying to tell me that, that meant absolutely nothing to you, and your dad even said you liked me! Don't hide the fact that you like me on the inside!" Blaine was really mad that, that night obviously meant nothing, and Micah was right about him.

"Blaine, I'm scared! I really like you and I've never felt like this before! I have no idea what I'm doing! And I think I'm falling in love with you! And I don't know how to deal with it!" Kurt started crying.

"Um.." Blaine was speechless he didn't know what to say Kurt just admitted evreything to him and now hes crying Blaine feels terrible about what he just said to Kurt.

"I've always been the boy who "sleeps around" not the boy to fall in love or actually hold down a relationship. I've had 3 supposedly boyfriends this past month, did you know that? I am always being called a whore and it really really hurts. I've always pushed it aside or Santana was there to tell them to leave me alone. But then they would call her a lesbian whore and she would get pissed even more, and now I'm babbling like a complete idiot and-" Blaine cut Kurt of with a hug.

"Hey, wanna come "study" again?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yea, sure lets go to my house... Wait but make sure your parents are OK with it." Kurt didn't want Blaine to get hurt again.

"They don't care on Fridays. They only care on week days." Blaine said

"Ok then lets go!" The taller boy grabbed Blaine's hand and they ran to Kurt's car.

When they got in the car Blaine asked "so what are we gonna do at your house?"

"You'll find out" Kurt smirked, winked and purred at Blaine.

"You are so weird!" Blaine laughed

"Yep, yep I am, apparently I'm a whore." Kurt laughed


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt pushed Blaine upstairs into Kurt's room and shut the door the second they were in Kurt pushed Blaine on the back of the door and attacked Blaine's lips. Blaine picks Kurt up by the back of his legs and carried him onto Kurt's bed without breaking the kiss. Kurt quickly hops on the top of Blaine and attacked Blaine's neck. When suddenly Blaine speaks and says

"Shouldn't we be studying "Blaine moans

"I thought we were" Kurt says into Blaine's neck

Blaine moans he doesn't care about school right now he just wants Kurt. Kurt unbuttons the first two buttons of Blaine's shirt when Blaine protests.

"What's wrong, baby" Kurt whines

"Too far Kurt" Blaine pushes Kurt away

"No, not far enough" Kurt moans "All I want is you," Kurt whines even more.

Kurt continues down Blaine's chest button by button until Blaine's shirt is across the room somewhere. 'Damnit there's a tank top too, that's going to be harder to take off. Why does Blaine where so many damn layers' Kurt thought.

Blaine starts working on Kurt's skin hugging white tee shirt. Kurt moved down to Blaine jeans. He unbuttoned them then took his teeth and unzipped the zipper. And rips them off almost causing Blaine to almost fall off the bed. The pants ended up over by Blaine's shirt.

"Wait are you sure, Blaine" Kurt wondered. This is the first and only time he did listen to what the other boy wanted, because Kurt did have feelings for Blaine. He didn't want to make Blaine uncomfortable.

"Oh my god yes!" Blaine yelled with pleasure.

Kurt jumped back on top of Blaine as Kurt's hand went down Blaine chest and the tank top. With a little help from Blaine the tank top was on the floor. Kurt made his way down to Blaine's underwear. Wiggled down a little too where he started taking Blaine underwear off.

"Wait, protection?" Blaine asked.

"Always have some just let me grab one. Don't worry this time will be different from any other time, well for me. " Kurt got up and walked over to his dresser opened one of the draws, took his underwear off, and had the sealed condom in his mouth. He opened the condom and walked over to Blaine took Blaine's underwear off and put the condom on himself...

*The next day*

Kurt woke up with Blaine's body wrapped around him. Kurt turned around and placed a sweet kiss on Blaine and his eyes fluttered open

"Well that's a nice way to be woken up" Blaine said in a sleepy voice

"Always a good way to be woken up as long as I'm next to you" Kurt said

Kurt placed another short but passionate kiss to Blaine's mouth

"How about we find my clothes and head over to the Lima bean for some coffee" Blaine said

"I think my floor ate your clothes" Kurt giggled. This by far the happiest Blaine has ever seen Kurt.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

"Shit! Who the hell is that?" Kurt wondered

"Open the door Lady Lips I got coffee..." It was Santana like every Saturday she comes with coffee and just lets herself in even if someone isn't home

She barges into Kurt's room, gasps laughs and walks back downstairs

They quickly get dressed and follow her down.

"Damn lady lips got another one! How many is that now? 3 in 9 days new record!" Santana goes to high five Kurt but he doesn't put his hand up so she looks kind of embarrassed.

Blaine looks at Kurt in shock. "You said this would be different from all those times, I trusted you." Blaine thought of himself as a fool for believing Kurt, Micah was right.

"No! Blaine it was different. Santana's just being herself as usual none of that is true!" Kurt begged

"And why don't I believe you?" Blaine was heartbroken, and now he would have to go through so much torcher with Micah.

"I don't know but you should because I told u everything I cried over you I told you everything and I-" Blaine was walking towards the door.

"Blaine don't go I-I- Don't listen to Santana. She's just- she, just don't listen to her. She is being ignorant. Blaine please!" Kurt pleaded

"Kurt stop! I'm sure you have this speech every Saturday, now do me favor and leave me alone forever!" Blaine was holding back tears.

"No! I can't do that for you. Blaine It's hard not to talk to someone you love!" Kurt froze

"What? I'm sure you say that every Saturday too! I love you crap doesn't work on me. I have parents that said they loved me when I was 15 but now that I'm 16 and gay they don't love me." Blaine was about to burst with tears.

"Blaine, I did have a lot of guys over, but I didn't ever tell them 'I love you.' Blaine I really and truly love you. Please don't go." Kurt was crying and screaming at the same time.

"Shut up!" They heard a neighbor yell.

"My, god Marley! Trying to make someone not mad at me!" Kurt yelled back to the neighbor.

"You do this every Saturday! I'm sick and tired of it! I'm going to call the cops one day! Leave the poor boys alone!" Justin Marley yelled back at the scene Kurt was causing.

"Oh, so you do, do this every Saturday! You're a lying a bastard! You don't love me; you only care about how many guys you've screwed in the past week!" Blaine took out his phone and texted Micah to come pick him up.

"Blaine, please don't do this. I fight with guy every Saturday, to stay, but I never tell them 'I love them.' Please, Blaine." Santana came out to make sure Blaine hadn't killed Kurt yet. "Santana will tell you, she catches me staring at you all the time! And if I'm not staring I'll be daydreaming about you."

"Kurt I don't want to hear your bull shit!" Micah pulled up in front of Kurt's house. Blaine was about to get in, when Kurt ran after him.

"No, go the hell away Micah!" Kurt was hysterical now.

Blaine got in and Micah drove away.

Kurt fell to his knee's and cried his eyes out. Santana had never seem him like this before, 'he must really love him' she thought to herself. "Kurt, I'm really sorry I didn't mean for him to get mad, it was a joke." Santana felt really bad.

*Blaine and Micah*

"Alright, go ahead and say it! Say I told you so." Blaine was waiting for the 'I told you so' to come.

"I'm not going to say it," Micah felt bad, at least Micah got to think Kurt actually liked him for a little while; Blaine got hit 2 days after they started "dating." If you could even call it that.

"How could I have been so stupid to believe him, he said this will be different and I gave in. I-I He said that he loved me, but I- and he said that he never said that to anyone else. I am just so, ugh." Blaine was so pissed off.

"Hey how about this, it's Saturday right, so let's go to my house, you could sleep over then I will make you forget about this?" Micah offered

"Ok, that sounds great" Blaine laughed as he wiped away a lone tear on his cheek

"On one condition though." Blaine was shocked by this.

"What?" Blaine asked

"Stop crying!" Micah laughed with Blaine.

*2 days later*

(A/N: I am not writing about the sleep over or Sunday but if you like you are allowed to right something)

"Oh, you poor thing!" Quinn said to an almost crying Kurt Hummel. Kurt had just told: Mercedes, Quinn, Brittany, and all the other Glee girls what had happened. Unfortunately Blaine and Micah had just walked into the choir room.

"Just don't look or talk to any of them" Micah whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Hey, alright guys! Sit I heard Kurt has a performance, go 'head Kurt." Mrs. Holiday came in and gave Kurt the floor.

"Alright, most of you know why I'm about to sing this, and I know it might not change things between us, but I hope they will, Blaine." Kurt spoke voice cracking with every word

Story of my life

Searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul

Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

He's more than a man

And this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue

The clouds are rolling in

Because I'm gone again

And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

A murderer

I feel it in the air

As I'm doing my hair

Preparing for another date

A kiss upon my cheek

As he reluctantly

Asks if I'm gonna be out late

I say I won't be long

Just hanging with the girls

A lie I didn't have to tell

Because we both know

Where I'm about to go

And we know it very well

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

A murderer

Our love, his trust

I might as well take a gun and put it to his head

Get it over with

I don't wanna do this

Anymore

Uh

Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna do this anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

And every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

And I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna take away his life

I don't wanna be...

A murderer (a murderer)

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

Kurt looked like he did when he sang "I Wanna Hold Your Hand" for his dad. Blaine felt guilty for making him feel like that. 'No, don't think like that, he doesn't care about you' Blaine told himself.

"I'm really sorry Blaine, please forgive me?" Kurt asked already knowing the answer.

"I-I can't, you lied to me, and I just don't take that, and I thought I told you not to ever talk to me again." Blaine knew he was causing a mini scene, but he didn't care.

"But-" Santana spoke up and interrupted Kurt.

"You are being a real bitch you know that right Blaine?" Santana didn't care if he wasn't or if Kurt was going to say he wasn't.

"No, he isn't, it was my fault i shouldn't have lied to you, well technically I didn't lie-" Kurt got cut off again but by Micah

"You didn't lie, that's hysterical, I know that, that one neighbor is always up your ass for you to shut up on Saturday's" Micah got up to, what Blaine guessed was to hurt him, but Santana, Puck, and Finn all made sure he didn't hurt Kurt.

"Ok, I lied about the every Saturday thing, but not about, the other thing, Blaine" Kurt hoped Blaine knew what he was talking about.

"What, why can't you say it out loud? Are you ashamed?" Micah was really pissed now.

"Micah, don't say it!" Kurt screamed.

"Why, do you now all of a sudden care?" Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt. Puck and Finn got all protective, but Santana moved away knowing how much Kurt cared about him.

"Blaine, I-" Kurt didn't know what to say.

"You don't care about this, or anything, leave me alone." Kurt look really hurt "forever!" Blaine spat at Kurt. This made Kurt flinch, which caused Finn to push Blaine back.

"Dude, don't touch Kurt!" Puck was on probation but he didn't care, no one messes with his boy, Kurt.

"First off I didn't touch him I yelled at him, and second, you don't have to worry about me touching him I don't want him near me." Blaine stormed out of the room


End file.
